Pyrotechnics provide intensely bright naturally animated effects with enduring popularity. However, pyrotechnics involve explosive materials and rigorous safety measures. Additionally, due to the explosive materials, guests often have to be positioned at large distances from the origin of the explosion and the scene is typically outdoors, rather than in an indoor venue. Therefore, there exists a need to simulate explosions or other special effects, such as fireworks, cannon shots, gun shots, and so on, in a safe manner that will allow high repeatability and can be done in a variety of locations, including indoors.